The problems associated with imaging features on objects to be sorted by utilizing cameras of various types are well known. In this regard, camera images, including line scan cameras, are commonly combined with laser scanners or LIDAR, and/or time of flight imaging, and which is employed for 3-dimensional viewing, and which further is used to perceive depth and distance and to further track moving objects and the like. Such devices have been employed in sorting apparatuses of various designs in order to identify acceptable and unacceptable objects or products within the stream of products to be sorted, thus allowing the sorting apparatus to remove undesirable objects in order to produce a homogeneous resulting product stream which is more useful for end users like food processes and the like. A method and apparatus for achieving enhanced sorting of a stream of product is set forth in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 14/317,551 and which was filed on Jun. 27, 2014. The teachings this co-pending application are incorporated by reference herein. The problems experienced in this industry segment, which are outlined in the currently co-pending application have been difficult to overcome by utilizing the prior art that has been available.
While various prior art devices and methodology have been used heretofore, and which have worked with varying degree of success, various industry segments, such as food processors, and the like, have searched for enhanced means for discriminating between products or objects traveling in a stream, so as to produce ever better quality products, or resulting products having different grades of quality for subsequent supply to various market segments. A light source for a sorting apparatus which avoids the detriments associated with the various prior art devices and methodology used, heretofore, is the subject matter of the present application.